Bat's Eye
by UnCon
Summary: After an unresolved kiss is left to gather dust in the back of Steve's mind, an occurrence with the Count himself will make those feelings much harder to ignore. [M/M, collab project with MissNena214]
1. Not a Soul

**Bat's Eye**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

* * *

It had been four hours, twenty-seven minutes, and thirty-five seconds- if his eidetic memory didn't fail him- since they were trapped under five megatons of solid rock and steel.

And today he had decided to forgo wearing his Iron Man suit for a nice walk down Manhattan.

Joy.

Steve had (after a plethora of attempts) decided to let his useless shield fall to the ground with the distinctive sound of Vibranium clanging through the small space.

Tony looked around- his arc reactor providing the only light in the small space. It was a miracle they were alive, the building should've crushed them to bloody Steve and Tony bits, but instead, it left them alive with a hole big enough for oxygen to seep through but too small for any of them to crawl through.

The morning had started simple enough; they'd talked about yesterday's mission over a cup of coffee and continued on their morning routines until Tony mentioned a walk. It wasn't necessarily a date, just walking. The idea was that after the walk they could go to brunch, and then from there it could maybe develop into something akin to a date.

Luck was not on his side that morning it seemed as out of nowhere a building started collapsing with civilians still trapped inside. As they rushed to retrieve the last of them Tony had slipped through the foundation and Steve had gone down with him trying to grab his arm. The building toppled but thankfully all the other individuals were safely above ground and away from the rubble.

This had led to a heated argument between the two, Tony had chastised Steve for going in after him and Steve retorted that he would not leave any man behind.

'Well congrats Steve, you now have _two _men behind.' Tony had snapped condescendingly. However after two hours of pregnant silence, Tony thanked him and proceeded to look for a way out. Two hours and twenty-eight minutes later proved that a. they were very trapped and b. if they didn't get out soon they would die.

He tried not to ponder too much on the possibility of the latter.

Steve shifted closer to sit next to Tony; he had gotten a bit cold and was familiar with Tony enough to know that the man ran at at least a hundred degrees thanks to the contraption in his chest.

"It is quite cold down here isn't it?" Tony asked scooting closer, he had noticed Steve's small shivers but decided to let the man decide for himself if he wanted to share the space or not.

"That obvious, huh?" Steve asked playfully shoving Tony with his shoulder.

"Subtlety thy name is not Steven Rogers." Tony lightly mocked the man to his left. "You didn't happen to bring your phone with you?" Tony asked hopefully, his lay innocently on his bed at the tower, much good it did him there.

"You know I don't carry those things when I'm off duty." Steve sighed regrettably, his lay in one of his drawers, untouched until it was needed. Like now would have been a good time to carry it.

"Yet you carry your shield around 24/7, 365?" Tony teased, a small smile playing on his lips.

"It's a part of me, an extension, much like your arc reactor." Steve defended his cheeks reddening.

"However, unlike you, I need my reactor to live." Tony reminded, tapping at the glass casing absentmindedly.

"I know."

"So this might be it." Steve murmured leaning his head back against the rock.

"Don't speak like that Steve, they'll come looking for us soon enough, someone ought to have seen our faces as we ushered everyone out and noticed we didn't exit." Tony rushed out, the idea of death didn't scare him, what did was that _Steve_ (out of all people) would even consider that a _possibility_ in their current predicament.

"Even you know that it is impossible for us to survive under here forever." Steve said trying to reason with the genius.

"I didn't say that now did I, you, out of all the Avengers should be telling _me _the things that I'm reminding you. Steve, we will get out of this, understand?" Tony begged grasping the larger man's shoulders. For something that looked like solid rock (no pun intended) they were actually quite soft when not flexed.

He didn't know how it happened, it must have been something in the air, or the desperate look Steve was giving him, or the vulnerability he saw in those eyes but something made him grab that delicate neck and plant a small kiss on those pliable lips.

Steve's eyes bulged out of his head and his entire brain short-circuited when Tony kissed him, it had been so innocent, so sweet that calling it a kiss seemed excessive. He wasn't quite sure why he did what he did next; pushing back against those lips and snaking his hands around the owner's waist.

His first kiss was… awkward, he didn't know where to move his mouth, how to respond to the nudging tongue, he felt inadequate against Tony's experience.

His first kiss was also… exiting, it lighted a fire under his skin and all he wanted to do was push against the smaller body until there was no more space left between his chest and the other's chest.

Tony pulled away suddenly his eyelids hooded, his mouth wet, he looked up at Steve and then back at his lips. He didn't want to stop this, but he shouldn't have continued when he felt Steve press back, should've ceased his actions when the other man's arms had found their way around his waist. He opened his mouth to stop their actions immediately but all that came out was a breathy "Open your mouth will ya'?"

Steve acquiesced diving in for another addictive kiss. It left his head light and his body tingly, when he allowed the other man access to his mouth it proved his undoing. The flexible muscle ran along the length of the roof of his mouth and he made an undiscernible sound, something analogous to a wounded animal.

He mimicked the other man's movements (he may be inexperience but he was a fast learner). Now it was Tony's turn to whimper and buck into the cool brick house that was the only thing holding him steady.

Soon their tongues tangled and sucked and prodded and traced and explored each other's orifices.

When had they lain down?

There was a sharp tug inside Tony's stomach as he felt Steve press against him, it was most likely an accident (what with their position) but it suddenly became increasingly difficult to keep himself in check and not completely lose every last fragment of sanity he had left.

"_Steve_." Tony whined as his neck was bitten lightly. He threaded his shaky fingers through those flaxen locks marveling at their silkiness. How many times had he lulled himself to sleep thinking about running his fingers just like that through Steve's hair?

He had to stop this, now. Steve was probably reacting from stress, this might be his first and only chance (or so he seemed to think) to do this sort of thing, so he was throwing all intuition out the window and going along to whatever Tony deemed appropriate at the moment. And _gwad_ how he wished he could continue enjoying Steve's wonderful ministrations. But he had a responsibility as a friend and fellow Avenger to draw the line when things got too far. Besides, Fury would have a hernia if he knew what they were doing right now.

With a last, very reluctant run of his fingers through the other man's hair, he tugged lightly. When that didn't work he tugged harder, which seemed to encourage the latter more.

Who knew he had a masochistic streak? Oh how Tony wished to exploit that- stop, stop it now.

"Stev-e." His voice had cracked, let's try this again. "Steve." That was better; it also seemed to get the other man's attention.

"Yes?" Steve asked, albeit a little breathless.

"We need to stop this, I know I was the one to start it but we both need to end it. If anyone above finds out, we're in for a field day. Besides, you know what Fury said about this sort of stuff. He'll pin me in sexual harassment class for the rest of my life if he finds out." Tony reminded, hating the hurt look that passed through Steve's face, surprised at the anger and resentment that passed as well, and then finally understanding. Tony was still very much trapped by Steve's body- and though he didn't mind it one bit they had to separate.

"So if you could, um… like let _go_, it would make this process easier." Tony said awkwardly, pushing softly against Steve's sculpted chest. There was still so much uncharted territory, so many pleasures they hadn't explored. Tony held in a regretful sigh as Steve dislodged himself from his person and retreated to the furthest corner of the small space.

Tony brought his legs up and leaned down successfully snuffing out the small light they had.

His fingers went to his lips on their own accord and he closed his eyes, the memory still fresh in his mind, he remembered how hot that little tongue had been compared to how cool everything else was, his lips tingled and his neck was sure to have a bruise there tomorrow. He could still taste him on his tongue, such an intoxicating delicacy; stronger than any alcohol he'd ever consumed.

He was sure that, given the chance, he could survive solely on Steve's kisses.

He tried not to think how much this had fucked up their tentative relationship. They had barely gotten over the hurdle he called the Helicarrier Mishap. Now this, this was bound to have some serious negative repercussions in the near future. And damn it! He was so hot right now it was starting to hurt. His fingers tingled and it took every ounce of self-control to keep his body from jumping the other.

"Tony, do you hear that?" Steve asked, breaking Tony out of his reverie.

Tony looked up at the small hole above their heads and listened. Then he heard it, a loud, completely welcomed roar.

"See, I told you we'd get out of this one." Tony gloated keeping his hands to himself.

"Not a word right?" Steve said avoiding the billionaire's gaze. He'd just kissed someone; this was going to take a while to get used to.

"Right." Tony replied after a long minute of staring at nothing.

"Can I at least say one last thing before we're freed?" Steve said snapping his head back to look at Tony with hot, smoldering eyes.

Tony's entire throat closed and it became increasingly harder to breathe. He nodded, not trusting his voice to speak his acquiescence.

"I really, _really,_ enjoyed that. And if we could continue, I wouldn't mind. I don't care where it was headed I just know it felt… I'm sorry." Steve's thoughts were jumbled and confused, he ran a hand down his face, his entire body crestfallen.

"I did too, that's probably the best kiss I've had in a very long time... and I'm also sorry. In no way did I intend to take advantage of the situation it just-"

"Happened?"

"Yeah, heat of the moment sort of thing." Tony agreed. If they could confess everything and continue with their friendship here, then he could live with having tasted heaven.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Light broke through above their heads. Tony gave Steve one last knowing look and smiled.

"What took you guys so long?" Tony asked accepting the hand of one of his comrades.

"We had to realize why it was so blissfully quiet first." Natasha retorted bringing them both for a very quick and very uncharacteristic embrace.

"We're just glad to be alive, right Tony?" Steve asked as the other crew members gathered around for their hugs.

"Yeah…"

It was the end of a beginning, they both knew it.

* * *

**Hello my fellow readers, how's it going?**

**This little fic chapter is a collaboration project I have going on with **_**MissNena214, **_**check her out for the best reads.**

**R&amp;R, please and thank you!**


	2. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**This story was in hiatus and I promised someone I would update this as soon as I was done with Latch… so, here it is!**

* * *

Steve punched the bag with unnecessary force. When if flew off the hinge, he sighed and replaced it with the sixth one that day. It had been six days since _the incident_ (calling it for what it was surfaced images that were too hard to handle); he was starting to sense a pattern.

Beating the fibrous crap out of bags filled with sand took his mind off things, if he could work up a sweat and destroy those lustful feelings, then maybe (just maybe) he could look Tony in the eye again.

He knew what they had agreed on; he just couldn't understand why it took him so long to get through it. It was just a kiss damn it!

Oops, there went the sixth one.

It was more than that wasn't it? More than a kiss, more than a touch. It wasn't the moment that replayed in his head that haunted his every waking and non-waking hour. It was his need for more. He thirsted for it like a bat does blood. That's why looking at the billionaire became increasingly difficult these days. All he wanted to do was devour him whole-

Steve normally hated cold showers, but right now his body could benefit from one.

ooOOoo

He was able to act normal around the others, hide his shame and lust behind a smile or a pleasant compliment. But beneath the surface he was boiling, he wondered to himself if this was normal, if feeling like every second brought him closer to detonating was a regular emotion for a person lacking gratification.

He wished he could ask somebody, someone who wouldn't connect the dots.

"You've had lots of sex right?" Smooth line Steve, smooth line. This was probably a bad idea. (And probably the wrong person to ask.)

Tony spit his coffee all over the many monitors around his desk. That was _not_ the topic of conversation Tony thought they were going to have when Steve said he wanted to talk.

"I've had my fair share of partners, yes. Why do you ask?" Tony replied, wiping the coffee off his monitors with a random rag.

"With them, did you ever feel… bothered by the fact you couldn't have them? As in, every time you were around them, they made your skin boil?" Steve asked avoiding Tony's eyes by looking at his hands.

"I think you're confusing desire with anger. I understand that your moral code dictates otherwise, but most of my partners were one-night-stands, meaning that I-

"I know what it means. The name pretty much says it all. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt I'll take my leave now."

"No, Steve, wait." Tony stopped him. "Obviously something is bothering you, and apparently this topic wouldn't sit well with Fury, so, speak your mind. Who is it?"

"Why does there have to be someone in the picture for me to ask about it?" Steve asked worriedly. Had Tony already seen through his façade? And if he had, did he know Steve was talking about him?

"Because the feelings you're talking about are extremely specific. Only someone who's under that stress would be able to explain, in such detail, what they were feeling." So Tony had seen through his poppycock.

"Truly it's no one, I was just watching some TV and it showed up." Steve said unconvincingly, for some strange reason Tony decided to let him off the hook.

The genius returned to his contraption, he was building something, or fixing something. With Tony, he could never tell.

"Well, if it's hypothetical love yo- _they're_ feeling, I suppose it's possible for someone to feel that way if categorizing their feelings is hard or they've never had a chance to feel that way." Tony suggested. "The human brain becomes extremely difficult to understand when it's in love, that's why I don't bother with it."

As Tony talked Steve caught an eyeful of the man beneath the suit. His lithe muscle flexed beneath the pressure of twisting the bolt, a light sheen of sweat covered every exposed part of his flesh, and his mouth looked just like it always did, except now Steve knew what the mouth was capable of… and he wanted to know the extent of its talents.

"…But in the end, if you're trying to compare real feelings to those you see on the television, it's a failed mission from the start. TV never truly encompasses the depth of reality, no matter how hard it tries." Steve realized that he had somehow blocked out most of Tony's speech, and by the time he had tuned back in, he had missed most of the explanation he was looking for.

"Uh, yeah… great." Steve nodded, pretending to understand.

"You didn't get any of that did you." Tony said, putting his tools down and turning around in his stool. "Look, whatever this _feeling_ is, I suggest you ignore it. Feelings bring nothing but trouble, and next time, consult novels for advice. Not a jaded billionaire."

"I'm sorry I keep bothering you." Steve said solemnly.

"And stop apologizing. I'm your friend for a reason; you can come to me with basically anything. Now shoo, I'm in the middle of something." Tony said, returning to his work.

ooOOoo

That night Steve couldn't, for the life of him, find the strength to fall asleep. He was moody; his pillow probably didn't deserve the abuse it was getting.

He found it simpler to get out of bed, get dressed, and walk into New York at midnight. He decided to leave his shield behind, a decision he would later come to regret.

New York at midnight was quite different than New York in the daylight. The streets were still crowded, and the people still walked quickly and rudely, but they were more subdued, as if the night changed the volume of their chatter.

He stepped into a random bar, he didn't drink but he thought it appropriate with his mood.

The bartender took one look at him and shoved a glass towards his general direction. "This one's on the house." He said.

How miserable could Steve be that even a stranger could sense it by looking at his face?

"Thanks." Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he took one long gulp of the… whiskey. At least he thought it was whiskey. Most of the food had changed since he surfaced from the ice but one thing still managed to remain the same: the alcohol.

Maybe it was his great appreciation for his surroundings or that (as an Avenger) his senses were always tuned into Trouble FM, but whatever it was he noticed a slight altercation in the back of the bar. Two men in black held a third male by the arms, it was quite obvious that he was terrified.

They talked for a little bit, the man's face filling with dread and the color draining from his cheeks the longer the men spoke. Steve was able to make his way to a nearby table without being noticed.

"…The shipment was supposed to be delivered a week ago, did you think we'd forget about something like that?" The one on the left asked smoothly, his voice was as dark as his suit and deeper than the bass in the current song.

"Drac won't be happy; he was _so_ looking forward the new addition to his bank." The one to his right continued, his voice was higher-pitched and rougher than the other's had been.

"Look, there was a delay in the shipment. A misunderstanding of sorts-

"Your job is to clear up 'misunderstandings;' no one likes a late delivery." Lefty interrupted.

"I just need one more day, please, I beg you. Just give me one day and it'll be in your bank before you know it." The man begged quietly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, the Drac doesn't really negotiate well once certain terms have been discussed… but we _can _bring you to him, see what he says about your little proposition." Righty suggested cheerily.

"No, please! I'll do anything, just please don't bring me to him. You know what he'll do-

"Shut up." Lefty said, simultaneously shoving a large needle into the man's neck.

"Oh, buddy; it seems you have had a little too much to drink. Let's get you home." The men in suits lifted the drugged man and walked him outside through the back door. Steve followed as silently as he could.

"Think we could get a little sip before we get him to the Drac?" The one who had been sitting on the right asked.

"Dimitri, you know how he is about spoilt goods, besides, you'd be half-drunk after one swallow." The one on the left chastised.

"You know I love that freshly drugged taste, and admit it, it makes me much more enjoyable to be around… especially in bed." The one known as Dimitri retorted. This gave Steve a pause, they were in a relationship?

"Later, right now we're on duty." Lefty reminded.

"It's always later with you, when do we ever get to have some fun on _my _time Mendeleev?" Dimitri complained.

They reached a large white truck, Dimitri opened the doors and shoved the boxes out of the way and practically threw the unknown man into the back.

"Would you smell that, so much… it practically makes my mouth tingle." Dimitri breathed out.

"It's not yours; you'll get your midnight snack later." Mendeleev reminded, he seemed to be the responsible one.

"Yes, I know, but I still don't understand why he needs to have so much of it. It's not like humans are going extinct any time soon."

"He's a powerful man he requires much more…" But Steve wasn't able to catch the end of the sentence because they had climbed into the truck and closed the doors. Steve made a last minute decision to jump onto the back as soon as they started the engine. When they drove off and he felt secure enough in his footing, he opened the doors and climbed into the back with the man.

Steve looked at his watch as soon as he was settled, 1:24 AM. He should've called the Avengers before he left; now it was only him and his training.

ooOOoo

Steve was able to listen to their conversation through a small vent (though it was muffled by the large metal wall and engine).

"Why was this delivery so important to Drac anyways? I feel it unnecessarily strenuous to drive all the way to New York and then all the way back to Portland and back, all for some truck." Dimitri complained, he seemed to do that quite often.

"You're just lazy, all you ever want to do is lounge around and sip Bloody Marys." Mendeleev said.

"You know me so well Alexandru, but is it really so bad to wish the high life, the Drac gets to do it." Dimitri said sulkily.

"The Drac has entrusted us with very high positions, we've been looking forward to these jobs for a long time, and we can't be expected to slack off." Mendeleev reminded again, able to maintain a longsuffering tone to his voice.

"You're so duty-bound it's offensive, but it makes you _you_, so for as long as I live… I'm gonna have to deal with that." Dimitri sighed, but Steve could hear the small smile in his voice.

He didn't know why he was even paying attention to their conversation. Something about it seemed so familiar… yet he couldn't quite figure out why.

Another thing seemed to click, their names. Dimitri, Alexandru Mendeleev. They were central European names, their accents were quite faint but if Steve strained he could pin them as Romanian. And it would fit perfectly with their names.

They ran through a pothole and they all jumped, it jostled the man enough to wake him up a little bit. The first thing he did was lock eyes with Steve. Steve signaled him to be quiet, he pointed to the small vent and then to them.

Steve wobbled closer to the man so they could speak and figure out just who these people were.

"I need you to stay calm and first things first, what's your name?" Steve asked quietly.

"Anthony, Anthony Ramirez. But most of my friends call me Tony." The man replied.

Of course they do. "Ramirez will do just fine. We are on our way to Portland, if you want to leave this situation safely you're going to have to tell me who these two people are, why they keep referring to their boss as the 'Drac,' and what was so important about that shipment." Steve continued interrogating. The man seemed to be willing enough to supply all the information he knew.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you man. This stuff is otherworldly." Ramirez replied.

"Trust me son, I _deal_ with the otherworldly." Steve encouraged.

"What are you, like some cop?" Ramirez asked.

"Just answer the questions."

"Those two, they're… they're _vampires_. The taller one with the deep voice is Alexandru Mendeleev, the shorter one with the attention span of a squirrel is Dimitri Darius-Mendeleev. They're kinda married so. Anyways, the Drac, well, he's like the _Count Dracula_, well not like the Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ but like the _real_ Count Dracula. And don't let those Twilight movies fool you into anythin', these vampires are hard-core." Ramirez seemed like he would never stop talking. Steve was extremely relieved when he did.

"What do they want with you?"

"I was late on an order of blood, I'm the director of a blood bank right next to the hospital and they had contracted me for some good pay. But there was an altercation with the latest order, a building had fallen down out of nowhere and crushed my entire supply. This delayed me back a week, now the Drac is pissed." Ramirez said. Steve tried to focus on the present and not dwell too much on falling buildings and trapped holes.

"I see, we'll get you out of this, but you'll have to follow my lead. And after that, you'll resign from this dirty business." Steve ordered.

"Yes, but hey man, who are you?" Ramirez asked curiously.

"Cap- Steve Rogers."

ooOOoo

The five hours that passed seemed like an eternity. Steve went over the plan with Ramirez three more times before he was finally comfortable with their abilities to infiltrate Dracula's base unnoticed and for Steve, unseen.

Luckily, Mendeleev was the one to open the door. Steve had a feeling that Dimitri enjoyed savoring the smell of blood a little too much, whereas Mendeleev went straight to business. Mendeleev took Ramirez straight to the miniature castle while Dimitri parked. When Steve could make double dog sure that he was all alone, he jumped out of the truck and tried to find his way into the large space.

So far he hadn't encountered any enemies, it seemed that the place was isolated except for him and the others he knew for sure were in the general vicinity. The interior was blocked out from the outside sun, the cobbled walls were lined with candles every couple of feet. His footsteps echoed through the large corridor so he tried his best to walk slowly and stealthily.

He could hear murmured talking and as he got closer, he was able to make out a new voice, this one was darker and older than the rest; it seemed to speak to the soul rather than the body. It left Steve feeling vulnerable and open.

He should've known that parading his scent to the most powerful vampire in the world wouldn't have gone unnoticed. Steve was unsurprised when he entered the room and the Drac looked expectantly at him.

"What a treasure… a gift from the past."

* * *

Tony felt confused after Steve left the room. It was quite unlike his friend to ask such private questions. Usually Steve shied away from any topics involving human intimacy… but today he'd been different.

Tony thought it was just another discovery in the many that Steve still had to make in this new world. Still, Tony felt bad that he hadn't been able to sufficiently answer his questions. So, instead of repairing some random object he'd probably never tinker with again, he decided to compile a large manual on the human psyche, emotional stability, and many theories of what 'love' may be.

The project took longer than he anticipated; he had to fact-check his sources and assemble the data into one intelligible draft.

By the time he was done it was well into the early morning. He thought it a bit imprudent to wake Steve from his slumber but Tony was tired and thankful to hand off all he now knew so Steve could make sense of what he was feeling.

Instead of sleeping Steve, Tony found an empty room.

That was odd, unless they were on a mission, the Avengers usually slept all night in the Tower.

"Jarvis, is Steve in the Tower?" Tony asked when he looked around the usual areas Steve would probably be in at this time in the night.

"No sir, Mr. Rogers left two hours and thirty-seven minutes ago." Jarvis replied.

"Odd… did he say where he was going?" Tony asked perplexed.

"No sir. Would you like me to track his location?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes please, send it to my suit and don't bother waking the others. I'll take care of this." Tony didn't know why the small sense of dread in the bottom of his stomach started growing, but the more time passed the harder it was to keep the feeling that something was terribly wrong out of his mind.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"I have dreamed of the day where I would get to savor the flesh and blood of a Super Soldier. For decades I mourned at your supposed death, how relieved was I to find you live and well and in the flesh. Mendeleev, let Anthony go. He has done us well. Today, we will feast like gods." Dracula ordered, his tired arms rising as if to solidify his orders.

"I'm sorry Steve." Ramirez apologized quickly as he was ushered out. "Don't worry about it; just remember what I told you." Steve reassured.

"Now, what brings you to an old man's home? I hope it's not to destroy me." Dracula said, his lids fell slowly as if he were tired. Steve was able to make out the large tubes coming out of his arms and neck in the dimness of the room.

"You're dying." Steve stated matter-of-factly.

"Pardon?"

"The reason for all the blood, you're dying." Steve repeated connecting the dots in his head. Dimitri scoffed. It was the first time Steve was able to properly look at him, apart from the red eyes and his pale skin; he was a spitting image of Tony. Steve would even mistake him for a younger brother or even a son. It took him so far off guard that he was completely unprepared when Mendeleev grabbed him from behind.

"I'm not dying my young boy… I'm already dead." When had Dracula gotten so close? "I can smell the tincture that makes your blood so powerful, it's intoxicating even from here, just a taste won't be enough. I'll need gallons. It is not your lucky day today Captain…" The Count purred into his ear. Steve sensed him bare his fangs, heard the skin sliding back to allow room for the incisors, and felt the first sharp edges of them penetrate his skin.

There was a strong burning sensation at first; then his senses were flooded with a morphine-like calm. He was paralyzed.

This could have been the end, or merely the beginning of a large, drawn-out death, had a large blast through the roof not interrupted their little feast. The blast flattened them to the ground and the Drac involuntarily pushed his fangs deeper into Steve's throat sending more of his venom through his veins. The Drac looked up at the perpetrator, a man in a metallic red suit. He shielded himself from the sun by delving back into the shadows.

At the same time Steve started to convulse, he clawed at his throat as the venom coursed faster into his veins. He wanted to scream but he couldn't.

"Dimitri! Alexandru! Let's go, we are no longer welcome here." Dracula ordered, disappearing into the darkness, Dimitri and Alexandru followed his lead and soon it was only Steve have a fit on the floor and Tony rushing in to save his friend.

Tony landed and fell directly to his knees; he lifted his faceplate and took a closer look at Steve. "You've been bit." He gasped. "What were you thinking? Going in all by yourself?!"

Everything was a blur for Steve, he vaguely remembered Tony speaking and lifting him up, he didn't know if they traveled back to the Tower or upstairs, all he knew was that when he woke back up his vision had immediately adjusted to the darkness and his body felt strange.

"Ah!" Steve gasped as he took his first breath. His throat was so _dry_! He needed some water, something to drink, and quickly.

"Steve! Oh thank god, you're awake." Tony's voice sounded muted and sharp at the same time. It was a bit soothing as he tried to swallow the small pool of saliva to calm his burning throat.

"Wa-wate… water." Steve struggled to get the words out. His entire body refused to obey him as his limbs felt heavy and uncoordinated at his sides.

"Yes, give me a sec, take this." Tony supported his head as he took a sip. It did nothing to lessen the burning sensation but at least he was able to get rid of the dryness.

"How long have I been out?" Steve asked as he sat up on a stranger's bed.

"A couple of minutes. I haven't called the others yet. I really don't know what to do, or what to tell them… Steve, you were bit. Do you feel- do you feel any different?" Tony asked carefully. "I tried scanning you with Jarvis but he couldn't make much sense of the mess inside your body."

"My throat is burning hotter than a furnace and your voice sounds weird, my limbs are like dead weights, but other than that I feel okay." Steve replied.

"We might need a doctor after all…" Tony trailed off running a disgruntled hand through his hair. He had taken his suit off, so Steve was able to see that he was still in the same clothing he had been in the last time he saw him.

Steve took another breath (not noticing the lengthy period of time since his first breath) and regretted the decision. This time he was able to identify every scent in the room, but they _all_ paled in comparison to the center of his attention.

It was as if he were a starving man and his favorite cuisine lay in front of him, close enough to touch, multiplied by a thousand.

Steve's breathing quickened, before long he was panting; one of his hands reached for his throat and squeezed, trying (and desperately failing) to abate the pain and sensation of the constant pinpricks of pain stabbing every corner of his esophagus. He noticed that his jaw also started to ache. He felt like he was six and teething.

"Steve, I feel like a broken record by saying this but, are you _okay_?" Tony asked once more. He got closer to Steve and touched his face to feel his temperature.

In a flash Steve grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him close, he buried his nose deep into the corner of Tony's neck (where it met his elbow). He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he felt the strong thrum in his own veins, a rushing sound overtook his ears as he heard the quick beating of Tony's heart. He licked the nape of Tony's neck savoring the taste of his skin.

"Alright there Captain_ Retriever_, you can stop now." Tony said, a nervous laugh escaping him.

"You smell like my favorite food." Steve grunted, inhaling deeper.

"Okay, we need to get you back to the Tower and cure whatever disease the Drac injected into your system- ah!"

Steve had turned them over in the bed, hovering menacingly over Tony; with every lap of his neck his teeth got closer and closer to grazing his skin. Eventually he started gnawing on the flesh, desperately wanting to break the skin.

"Steve… what are you doing, stop." Tony tried to fight whatever it was Steve had transformed into, but he found that with each new sensation his limbs grew lethargic and his reluctance became passive. By the time Steve bit him he was already hard, he squeezed Steve closer to his body, digging his fingers into his back and moaning.

Steve's entire mouth filled with Tony's life essence. The first taste reminded him of fireworks, except that instead of the sky, they were going off in his mouth. With every taste the sensation increased and the burning in his throat slowly disappeared, by the time it was bearable he simply kept sucking for the pleasure of tasting something so divine. His consciousness returned to him slowly, at first he felt the tight squeeze of his back muscles, then the warm body beneath him, lastly, the rushing sound disappeared and a soft mewling sound assaulted his ears. The sound (paired with the taste) sent him to nirvana.

Steve became a bit too eager and bit a little harder. He heard a gasp and then felt a strong push.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Rogers, what the hell are you doing?!" Tony exclaimed holding his neck and cowering near the edge of the bed.

Steve was speechless, he felt like Tony had just taken away his favorite treat. He had to snap out of that mentality and soon. He had to say something, but his breath was too rough and his brain was too muddled for coherent thought, much less speech.

Tony shook his head quickly and left the room, moments later you could hear the Iron Man suit leaving.

When Steve had the rest of his wits about him he slapped himself. How could he have let himself get so carried away?

What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

**Yay for kinky vampire stuff and absolutely no logic behind anything! Thanks for reading, please review to tell me what you think. I can't do this all by myself you know.**


	3. Lucifer and His fallen angels

**Thank you for reading! That's all I have to say…**

* * *

Tony made it to the Tower fairly early in the morning. He took the secret entrance to his room just in the chance that someone might be roaming around and tries to ask him questions.

He couldn't deal with questions right this minute.

Tony went into the bathroom to wash his face and clear his mind. The cold splash helped calm his nerves a bit. His heated skin felt hotter than normal as his hands roamed around his neck. Tony looked back up and squinted at his reflection. There was a small bruise on his neck traveling deeper into his shirt. Tony removed the article of clothing and gasped as the image before him registered before his eyes.

A large bruise covered most of his shoulder and delving into his upper back, however, there was no sign of the bite-mark.

"Son of a bitch." Tony breathed as he traced the large marking. It was tender to the touch so he refrained from pushing down. Tony shook his head quickly, breaking his trance-like state and began the hasty search for some left-over foundation.

Hopefully the make-up would mask some of the more evident bruising on his upper neck.

He felt so embarrassed having to do this. But it was his only choice until he could find a cure to Steve's vampirism.

* * *

The sun was bright even on this overcast day, so Steve decided that walking in his current condition was probably not a good idea.

He noticed, once he was able to ascertain that his mind was finally his own, that even though he had been bitten the effects on his person weren't one-hundred percent applied; meaning that he hadn't fully transformed. His body was in a state of equilibrium, half venom and half serum. Or at least that's what he _thought_ was keeping the balance.

He waited a couple of hours for the sun to calm down, he then borrowed one of Dracula's blacked out cars and drove the five hours to the Tower.

There was someone there he needed to apologize to.

ooOOoo

During the drive, Steve noticed the way that things seemed to come into sharp focus and blur simultaneously. As he arrived in the city, a slight thrum overtook his ears, one that he could feel under his skin.

There was a jogger not far from where he was cruising and Steve would have sworn his mouth started to water at the increased beat. That's what it was, wasn't it, what he was hearing were the heart beats of the citizens of New York.

He needed to get out of the traffic, and quickly, before he did anything too drastic.

ooOOoo

Even before he stepped out of the car and into the garage, Steve's nostrils were assaulted by a scent that was distinguishable from all the others. It took precedent in his mind and body and only became more potent as he ascended the Tower.

By the time he reached the main floor, he was dizzy from the panting, and hungry from the smell. Stepping into the living room felt like walking into a recently cleared buffet. There was also one sound masking the others. It was arrhythmical and, like an orchestra, was accompanied by another whirring and mechanical sound.

Steve's footsteps led him straight to the lab, for some reason he felt the need to stay hidden as he watched Tony work up a sweat by fixing whatever machine he was working on today. Steve's more rational mind noted that the way Steve was staring at Tony felt quite predatory, he didn't like feeling that way, but his legs were rooted to the spot – mesmerized by Tony's movements.

This would be the death of him.

He was halfway there as it was.

ooOOoo

On that same night, when nothing in the kitchen seemed to satiate Steve's hunger and thirst, he ventured once more to the lab. He'd been doing that for at least five hours, if not more. The off-again on-again attitude reflected on how much his rational brain spoke versus this new, more fervent and darker side.

Right now there was an unrelenting itch in his throat and Steve felt like a thirsty man in the middle of the ocean when he ventured too close to Tony.

So he knocked on the lab door and presented his largest smile when Tony looked up at him. As if by instinct, or maybe muscle memory, Tony's hand ventured to his neck. Almost simultaneously Steve's gums ached and he could feel his second pair of incisors begin to descend. His smile died a little to mask his eagerness.

"May I come in?" Steve asked when it didn't seem as if Tony would allow him to enter. Tony looked around the room, probably for something sharp and wooden, but gave up on the task when what he was looking for escaped his search.

Tony looked up again tentatively and nodded slightly.

Steve should have prepared himself better before he confronted the object of his affection. All the starving men analogies could not save him here. He was hungry, he was _thirsty_, and it was only getting worse.

"How are you doing Steve?" Tony asked with forced civility. Maybe before the venom, Steve would have disregarded the slight shake in Tony's hands to a random tick the genius sometimes developed when he was overflowing with energy. But post-venom Steve thought that maybe Tony was nervous around him. It should have disgusted him, making Tony feel this way, but it only made his fangs descend faster and sharper than before. If he wasn't careful, Steve would cross a very dark and dangerous road without thinking twice.

"I'm doing well; I just wished to apologize for this morning." Steve said quietly, he had automatically adopted a lower and more soothing voice. His entire body posture adjusted so he wasn't as threatening to Tony. Surprisingly, all of this seemed to calm the billionaire down – if his heartbeat was any indication. "It was unbecoming of me to bite you without asking permission. It won't happen again." Steve promised, trapping Tony's eyes in his own.

"Will that be to the biting, or to the not asking permission?" Tony asked, never once breaking eye contact with Steve. He felt like a deer in the headlights.

"Both. We'll probably figure how to cure this before it gets out of hand again." Steve said leaning on the counter so his body wasn't so level with Tony. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the man more than he already had.

"Yeah? And how do you suppose we go about it, it's not like we have books on 'how to cure vampirism' lying around." Tony snapped, surprising the both of them. He took a deep breath and picked up his tools once more –breaking the mesmerizing eye-contact.

"I'm sorry… let's give it a little time then. Let's see if the serum will win out." Steve said, highly doubting it. His attention was diverted to Tony's neck when the genius scratched an area around it.

Without consent from his brain or Tony, Steve's hand touched the spot; his mouth filling with saliva (and something else, probably venom) at the thought of sinking his teeth deep into the soft flesh, even just thinking about the taste took his mind to another plane of existence.

"How's your neck, it seems to have healed nicely." Steve murmured, his fingers and ears picking up the spike in Tony's heartbeat when he had first touched him and now again when he spoke. It made his body anticipate another drink; one that wouldn't come by these means.

"It's make-up Steve," Tony said demonstrating his point by wiping some of it away. "You left a bruise the size of Africa on my neck." Tony exhaled as he tried his hardest not to react to Steve's proximity. It was proving quite a difficult thing to do.

"I'm sorry." Steve said, wanting nothing more than to kiss the bruise away.

"At least this time you sound like you mean it." Tony mumbled. "And can you stop touching my neck?!" Tony snapped again, saying this a bit louder.

"Okay, I'm done. Continue with your tinkering. I'll see you tomorrow."

ooOOoo

Tomorrow apparently meant 12:01 A.M.

Steve had no recollection of walking into Tony's room, hell; he had no idea _what_ he was doing in Tony's room, much less how he got there.

All he knew was that the sleeping body wrapped up in the white comforter exposing its neck with that askew angle, called to Steve to no end.

Steve managed to stay undetected by navigating through the shadows, a skill he was quickly developing. He may not be able to teleport using them, but he was virtually un-seeable by traveling through these means.

That being said he refrained from touching Tony, he wouldn't even allow himself the pleasure to lean in and inhale. He was content to being close enough to touch… for now at least.

Steve knew that this new side would pose some troubles in the future, his train of thoughts already took a darker turn when he allowed them the chance, and even when he didn't.

Had he had his way, he would turn Tony over and kiss his way from the base of his neck to the inside of his thigh, tracing his tongue as he went for the first bite. He'd make it as comfortable as possible, making it virtually impossible for Tony to escape, or at least want to. He'd bit little teases up to the spot where he would stake his claim. Eventually _his_ hunger would be satiated, and he would work on feeding Tony's.

It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed Tony's _reaction_ earlier that day.

Steve felt himself venturing closer to that unspoken feeling. He should leave, _now_.

* * *

Tony opened his eyes slowly; there was a black mass close to his bed, but the second he looked up properly it was gone.

The entire rest of the day, there was a nagging feeling of incompleteness in the back of his head. He felt as if he were forgetting to do something, even though there was nothing to do.

So he conducted research, but the little he found was either fictional, or did not apply to the situation. And yet, when he had completed this task, the nagging feeling only increased as the day grew brighter.

He didn't see Steve for the morning, so that was a plus at least.

Yesterday… he felt trapped in his own skin. The way that Steve approached him felt different, pacific even, but there was an underlying danger to him. Like if he said the wrong word, or stepped on the wrong spot, Steve would hurt him. But Steve wouldn't hurt a fly, not unless there was just cause.

So what had changed? Why didn't he feel safe around his comrade anymore? To state the obvious would be redundant.

ooOOoo

Tony didn't eat for the entire day; the nagging feeling wouldn't let him concentrate on anything else but _it_. But he did consume many fluids, mostly water and some juices. It seemed second nature somehow, as if he were preparing for a marathon or something.

He found it strange, but the nagging feeling died down a little once he started following the unseen command.

A dreaded feeling overtook his psyche as his brain started to connect the dots. His stomach twisted and he felt sick enough to faint.

If his theory was correct, he didn't want to know.

This realization came to him when he looked into the living room through his windows and chanced a look upon Steve, it was as if a link had been established the moment Steve met his eyes and smiled.

Tony looked away and blacked out the windows so he could have some semblance of privacy. His heartbeat had spiked and the nagging became a pounding against the innermost part of his skull. He felt his neck and wrists get hot, as if his blood was pooling around these areas…

Holy shit.

Tony shook his head quickly to clear the thought, but as soon as he had realized this, the pounding receded to a barely-there whisper. It couldn't be true could it?

But it would make sense, the increased awareness to a certain presence, the copious amount of fluids he'd been ingesting all day, and the sudden urge to be nearer Steve once he had established the link. This was beyond deranged, but it was the only explanation that made sense.

He (more accurately his body) was preparing himself for Steve. Like a well cooked meal.

Tony felt disgusted all over again. _How _could it be?

He remembered an old lore in vampire myths; once a vampire bites without killing, the victim becomes indebted and is in eternal servitude to said vampire until further notice. A drudge is what they called it. Tony was a drudge.

But Steve wasn't even a full vampire! Well then he wasn't a full slave, I mean, drudge. Tony pondered the idea of leaving his lab to go for a joy-flight, but the mention of it alone sent another pounding headache to his skull. It seemed that feeding Steve was his responsibility now. And if he felt this uncomfortable, just imagine what Steve was going through. He wasn't gonna do anything about it though. Enough was on his plate already, now he had to deal with a half-vampire too!

At this recognition, Tony collapsed on his table from psychically-induced exhaustion. He wouldn't be able to keep this up, not like this.

His newly-acquired sixth sense picked up a presence approaching that make his head perk up and his blood pump quicker.

"Jarvis, tell Steve I'm not in the mood to talk, don't sugarcoat it either." Tony mumbled to his robotic manservant.

This would take some time and hard-liquor to process.

* * *

Steve didn't think it was possible for him to sleep all day and remain awake the entire night, but that was apparently his new schedule. Trying to stay up when the sun reigned over the land made his brain ache. So instead of fighting it, he simply followed along with what his body wanted. And what his body wanted was sleep, but before that he wanted Tony, but right now sleep was the clearer alternative.

When he did wake up, it was with a renowned hunger and an even stronger thirst.

Steve didn't even have to look up from his place in the living room to know Tony was looking at him. It was as if a connection had been made; the moment they locked eyes he smiled and waved to his partner-in-crime. Almost instantaneously, Tony blacked out the lab, leaving Steve infinitesimally confused.

He walked upwards a couple of minutes later, he could tell Tony was getting agitated by his increased proximity, but he needed to find out what was troubling him. He couldn't place it, but his pre-venom attraction to Tony mixed with this post-venom need to protect Tony mixed to create a volatile force of protective attraction that paralyzed him at times with how powerful it was.

Before he could get a word in edge-wise, Jarvis spoke.

"I apologize Sir Rodgers, but Mr. Stark does not wish to communicate right at the moment, he says he wishes to be left alone." Jarvis, ever the cordial manservant, informed Steve.

"At least tell him that I hope he's okay, I noticed… never mind, goodnight Tony, goodnight Jarvis." Steve said, but before he left the platform a voice stopped him, a voice that made his heart beat a little faster and blood rush to his gums.

"Noticed what." Tony deadpanned, speaking through the speaker.

"We're both civilized adults here, can't you let me in?" Steve asked nicely, somehow communicating directly to Tony even though he was looking at a darker reflection of himself.

"What are you, Dracula? Do you need an invitation to be let in?" Tony asked the barest hint of amusement, and the largest dose of sarcasm, present in his voice. But he opened the door just the same, it had something to do with Steve's voice, Tony couldn't explain it. But he found it very difficult to refuse the blonde anything.

"Hello to you too Tony, how are you feeling?" Steve asked, standing by the door so the urge to feed wouldn't cloud his brain.

"You need to stop asking me that question; I'm fine, thank you. Now what is it that you want, I'm very busy." And by very busy, he meant completely engrossed in finding out how to avoid being a drudge.

"I can see that… that connection I spoke of, is it just me or did you feel something click just now?" Steve asked slowly.

"And if I did? What would the big difference be?" Tony asked, getting defensive. He was sweating bullets, and the air was apparently too thick to handle because his breathing changed as well.

"It was just a simple question, you should calm down, I can hear how fast your heart is beating – you'll tire yourself out that way." Steve suggested, taking a small step forward to console Tony.

"What else can you hear Steve? Are you a telepath as well? Have you been recording my thoughts to use against me later on? What are you gonna do, manipulate me into doing your bidding? You're the one with the fangs, and I'm just sitting here, powerless." _Completely under your mercy. _

Steve watched as Tony collapsed in on himself, his entire body slumped over and he dropped whatever was in his hands. Steve walked slowly to the frightened billionaire and placed his hand soothingly on his back; Tony flinched slightly at the unexpected contact but leaned in regardless.

"You're hungry, I can tell, so why aren't you attacking me." Tony murmured, keeping his head down and - inadvertently - his neck bared.

"I can manage; it's not that hard if I can eat something else prior to being around you." Steve replied with only a little bit of twisting the truth. Eating may provide temporary relief, yes, but when it came to being around Tony all the sustenance had been in vain.

Tony shot him a pointed stare then looked back down to his gloved hands. It was a split-second decision, the ones that normally got him in trouble. He removed his glove and took a deep breath.

"Pull up a chair." Tony ordered, feeling some form of gratification when Steve obliged. "Scoot closer."

"What are you doing Tony?" Steve asked when Tony brought himself closer to Steve until there was barely any space between their chests.

"Here, take, feed, and leave." Tony supplied, fearing that if he spoke more than one word at a time, he would lose his nerve.

It took Steve no more than a second to latch unto Tony's wrist once he was given the green light. He should have probably asked if Tony was okay with it, but in that moment, the first consent was all he needed.

He bit and the blood that followed flowed gloriously down his throat, granted it didn't flow as quickly as it did through the neck, but it did the job. He took his time, savoring each sip as it passed his tongue and into his mouth. He wasn't sure if he was making noises or not, he probably was since such a delicious meal should be revered.

Tony on the other hand was trying desperately to sequester his sounds of approval, it must be something in the venom that created a numbing aphrodisiac, or maybe it was the knowledge that he and Steve were doing something ancient, a ritual passed down for generations before theirs. Whatever the case might be, Tony could feel himself getting more excited as the seconds ticked by. He adjusted multiple times in his seat, desperately trying to calm down his anatomy.

"Okay, that's enough." Tony said shakily as he felt himself grow. When it came to that, he didn't want to fall victim of humiliation or embarrassment.

Steve looked disappointed for a second then schooled his features into a more pleasant smile. "Thank you Tony, I'll let you resume your task." Steve said, licking his lips in order to avoid drooling.

"Much obliged." Tony strained to say as he turned to the blank screen. Once Steve left, Tony rubbed his right wrist vigorously. The bite-mark had disappeared quickly, but in its wake there laid a rash. It spread rapidly through his veins and into his upper arm. Tony covered his face with his hands and breathed deeply.

He would be lying if he said he didn't feel better, but he wouldn't be exaggerating if he said he felt as if he had betrayed his personal philosophy.

* * *

Steve took a cold bath; I suppose a bright-side to this whole fiasco seemed to be his neutral body heat. He neither felt cold or hot, this allowed him to submerge in any temperature water without feeling the consequences, and right now, a cold bath is what he needed the most.

He leaned his head back on the cool tile and closed his eyes. For a couple of minutes there was silence, but not soon after a third, unknown voice whispered to Steve in an ancient tongue. He was captivated by its wispy sound, how it traced the innermost parts of his brain and sent him sweet, undecipherable nothings.

_Feed…_

The word shocked Steve out of his reverie; opening his eyes he realized he was fully submerged in the water and broke through the surface taking a deep breath. The clock on the wall told him he had been submerged for maybe two hours, the longest he has gone without taking a breath.

Steve shook his head slowly and entered his bedroom diving under his bed without drying his skin or even putting his clothes on.

Soon he would black-out again, and stare down into Tony's still body.

* * *

**Give me some feedback as to how I'm doing here, I feel like I'm going at it blind. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I swear it picks up soon. **


	4. Inscape

**Let's Continue!**

* * *

"Where's Steve?" Natasha asked as she readied the Avenge-Jet for international travel. The dials where un-calibrated from neglect and it would take a couple of minutes to adjust them.

"I'll get him-

"No!" Tony exclaimed loudly, interrupting Hawkeye. All eyes turned to him, eying him quizzically, even Bruce (who normally kept to himself) questioned Tony's sudden outburst. "I-I'll get him, just worry yourself with getting the Avenge-Jet ready." Tony finished, taking a deep breath once he left the platform and stepped into the Tower.

His footsteps echoed through the halls and towards their shared area. He took another deep breath to settle his nerves once he made it to Steve's bedroom door. He knocked softly then promptly let himself in. He'd never seen a body so still while in slumber; Tony's entire core shook as he leaned in to touch Steve's face.

"Steve, you need to wake up." Tony whispered, playing around with a random strand of Steve's hair. The Halfling remained still; apparently Tony's words hadn't crossed the barrier into Steve's death-like sleep. "We need to do some avenging, you know, your _specialty_." Tony reminded, sitting down on the little space so he could better run his fingers through Steve's silky hair.

A week had passed since their encounter with Dracula, a week that involved many late nights in the lab testing Steve's blood and researching on a cure while simultaneously trying to ignore the feeling of utter despair if they wouldn't be able to find one in time. Tony's bruises healed, yes, but it would only be a matter of time before people asked what the matter was. This was strange enough as it was, there was no need to get the others involved.

Tony tried for three minutes straight to shake the man into wakefulness, but no amount of motion worked. There was only one thing he could think of doing that _might_ work.

Tony placed his wrist against the closed mouth, it did nothing but mash Steve's lips against his flesh. He tried again, this time pulling Steve's jaw down so his tongue would taste his wrist and feel the pulse beneath. Not soon after, Steve took a deep breath and with his eyes still closed latched onto Tony's wrist with abandon. He rose slowly, pulling the wrist closer to his mouth with his hands until he was practically strangling Tony's arm.

"O-okay there, Captain Leech, let me go now." Tony's voice always shook when Steve bit him, the numb feeling had gone away a couple of days ago, but the aphrodisiac effect it had on his body remained, and was sometimes stronger contingent on how hungry Steve was. It always surprised Tony how hungry Steve could be after one day.

Steve was normally pretty good at obeying Tony when he said enough was enough, but in this particular moment in time, Steve was quite tired and he was being presented with his favorite food. He was more reluctant to let go.

"Steve, please." Tony's face felt hot and his heartbeat increased. There was a threshold Tony didn't want to cross again, so whenever he came close to passing it, he made Steve back off. It was the safest way to keep this completely professional. But when he allowed himself to get closer and closer towards the threshold, he felt himself breaking away from that clinical professionalism, and delving deeper into this dark twisted form of servitude. If Steve was in nirvana every time he fed off Tony, then right now Tony was knocking on heaven's door.

Tony tugged his arm away as softly as he could; he could hear the smacking _pop_ that shouldn't have sounded as filthy as it did. Steve looked up, his pupils were so dilated that they dwarfed the blue irises. It took a second for the hazy look to clear, and his eyes to refocus on reality.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked after looking Tony up and down; the billionaire held himself tight against the bed, his entire frame slightly shaking.

"Yes." Tony huffed out, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning. The effects of the venom always lingered in his system for a couple of minutes. They always managed to make him weak at the base of his pelvis, and sensitive to touch. "We need to go; the Avenge-Jet is waiting." Tony explained, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

If he could bottle Steve's venom and sell it as a drug, he would be twice as rich as he was now. And that's saying something.

* * *

Fighting in the daylight slowed Steve's reflexes by at least half. There were a few close calls and a definite hit from one of the flying projectiles. It didn't _hurt_; it was just annoying to be out of his element. The others didn't seem to notice much, they were all too preoccupied with fighting their own foes. All but one, Tony kept a very close range to Steve, sometimes stepping in if he thought Steve couldn't handle it.

There was something they needed to talk about. It had been a week, albeit a maddening week. Tony waited 'til the last possible second to feed him and as soon as they started, he panicked and pulled his arm away. It was the equivalent to one protein bar a day; he could eat other things, sure, but his metabolism burned through regular food as if it were water.

Steve had suggested they bag some blood, but Tony adamantly refused. He said it would be a biohazard, and completely suspicious if any of their teammates were to find out. So for now, Steve had to wait _patiently_ for that one blessed hour where he could feed. And in between that, they stayed up all night trying to find a 'cure.' They've performed all matters of tests ranging from bloodwork to research, and nothing they were able to find helped.

As Steve had predicted, the Serum and the venom had equalized in his body, creating this hybrid effect. Tony theorized that one would eventually break, the Serum couldn't hold out forever, and neither could the venom. It was only a matter of time now.

But Steve had another theory, he believed the longer he stayed hungry, the more the scales would tip. And though the tradeoff would be 1%, it would eventually be that percentage that would destroy the Serum completely, and truly make him a Child of The Night. But he hadn't voiced that opinion with Tony as of yet.

So when he was awoken to the taste of the sweetest resource in the entire world, he couldn't help but latch on and drink until there was not tomorrow. He couldn't even identify the sounds coming from the arm, the blood was all he could think of, how sweet it was – how delicious it tasted against his tongue and how it smoothed the constant ache in his throat. And then the moment was gone, snatched up again like a premature ending to a lovely dream.

But once he had his wits about him, Steve was able to notice a couple of things about Tony's body. Over the last week he's been able to identify particular scents emanating from his comrade, the obvious one was a distinct scent that screamed TONY whenever he walked into any room. The longer he stayed in the he room, the more scents he could identify though, for example, Natasha smelled like lavender roses, Thor like a rainy day, and Hulk – like metallic grass. Tony's was different though, it was a conglomeration of all the things he loved in life and loved in the billionaire. It was different, and it stood out.

It wasn't all, however, that he could pick out Tony's scent as soon as he stepped out of his room. Eventually he noticed little differences the more time he spent with the genius; especially when he fed.

The first one was fear; it had a strong acidic scent that left a bad aftertaste in his mouth after each feeding session. It made the blood bitter and minimized its nutritious benefits. So Steve worked on calming Tony down every time they met. It's been working thus far, and Tony normally calmed down almost immediately now. There were still some things that scared him though, like the moment right before Steve bit. It always managed to incite fear, and that really couldn't be helped.

The second scent was a mixture of scents, serotonin, dopamine, and other endorphins seemed to rush through Tony's system and it flooded Steve's brain, adding to the taste, and every time he fed it felt as if the levels were increasing. Instead of Tony becoming more tolerant to the venom and adjusting to its effect he seemed to be more sensitive. Completely defying all rules, but we were dealing with the supernatural here, so the regular rules didn't apply.

The third, and probably most surprising, was testosterone. This one took a bit of deep inhaling to figure out. It's hidden under the endorphins and really hard to figure out, but once you find the trail it hits you in the face like an anvil falling sideways. Every time Steve fed, the last thing to reach its normal level is the testosterone in Tony's body. The genius would hide behind the mask of indifference but his body was as open as a book. Steve always wanted to tell him, do something to alleviate Tony's obvious (at least to his nostrils) frustration. But it would be crossing a line and possibly never returning from it. Ever since this whole half-vampire thing, Steve has been trying to respect Tony's space as much as he can after feeding. This thing they did was of course, not normal friend behavior, but it was also incredibly intimate and Steve could tell that every second Tony had to subject himself to it made the billionaire hate him just a little more each day. That was another scent hidden under the conundrum of the others; it was darker, more acidic than fear, but it always came after he fed. Steve wanted to help Tony, but he didn't know where or how to address the situation. So for now, they tiptoed over the topic.

But they eventually needed to talk about this.

ooOOoo

"That's enough." Tony said as he removed his wrist from Steve's eager mouth. It was the first time that Tony had let him feed twice in a day, so he wasn't going to complain.

"Have you made any headway on any of the tests we've conducted thus far?" Steve asked, trying to sound interested at the prospect of doing more tests to combat this disease.

"No, well, not exactly. Your blood is quite potent, in just twenty-four hours it has been able to absorb the other blood cells and replicate at an alarming speed. I had to burn it so it wouldn't spill over. Other than that discovery, there doesn't seem to be anything else I can do. I'm afraid to ask Bruce, he would be able to connect the dots and I don't want this coming out." Tony answered, sighing at the end of his explanation.

There it was that acidic scent that sent small daggers through Steve's heart.

"Tony, I know you hate me with all you have right now, but trust me; if there was a way to get around all this, I would do everything in my power to do so. It wasn't as if I asked to get bitten." Steve said sincerely. His entire body slumped on the counter and his blue eyes reflected the deep sadness within. He hated causing pain in Tony, as minimal as it was.

"Hate you? Steve, I don't hate you, I hate myself, I hate this situation, and I absolutely detest Dracula. He's the one who got us in this bind in the first place. I could never hate you for this; for once this isn't your fault." Tony corrected, patting Steve on the shoulder.

"What do you mean 'for once'? When has anything ever been solely my fault?" Steve asked, and then thought better about it. "You know what, don't answer that."

Tony smiled and Steve was able to discover another scent that he fell in love with immediately: happiness.

ooOOoo

It was easier to watch Tony sleep and not be tempted to bite him, after Steve got over the initial hurdle between hunger and protection, it lay clear where his allegiance was.

He was, however, tempted with another deadly fruit. Tony's body lay beneath the sheets, completely pliable and just within reach. It filled Steve's head with dark thoughts that ventured too close to the crux of the matter. He was a virgin, yes, but he knew how these things worked. For some unknown reason, he knew that their experience together (Steve's feeding and Tony's comfort) would be bettered if they commenced a relationship. He didn't know why, but something told him that that's how Dimitri and Mendeleev's relationship started. If he ever encountered them on the flip-side, he might ask them.

It was getting around that time for Steve to leave before Tony woke up. Something stopped him though, a small voice coming from the blue sheets.

"Don't go."

It was obvious that Tony was still asleep, but his awareness of Steve's presence must supersede his slumber.

"I won't if you don't want me to." Steve replied softly.

"Don't go." Was the only reply before Tony turned on his side and put his back to Steve.

Steve stayed until the first signs of the sun's rays, and even then, he stayed a little longer.

* * *

Tony woke up with that feeling again, the one where he knew he was missing something but couldn't quite place it. He instinctively rubbed his right wrist as he got ready for the morning… or late morning.

His sleeping schedule seemed to slowly adjust itself to Steve's own circadian rhythm; meaning that he went to bed later and woke up later. It wouldn't be long before the two of them synched up. He felt so ostracized from all his other teammates; they never had to deal with this. But he wouldn't want them to deal with this. He was the only one fit for the job.

Well that was different, not long ago he was complaining about being a drudge, now he was claiming sole proprietorship. But it was true, the idea of anyone else but him providing for Steve like he was, made his blood boil and his skin crawl; he was jealous of the mere _thought of it_.

He needed to find a cure for this and quickly.

This thing was bigger than the both of them, and if they weren't careful, it would get out of hand. And Tony was loathed to find out what that would entail.

* * *

Another week passed by with as much progress as the first, which is to say, no progress at all. Tony's sleeping schedule was about three hours off from Steve's and somehow, no one else seemed to find it strange that the two were suddenly missing from all daily activates. It seemed that if they both showed up for work (AKA avenging) it was good enough for everyone else. And besides, it wasn't as if the others couldn't just walk into the lab to find out if they were still alive or not.

That being said, Steve's midnight escapades to Tony's room became more frequent and lasted longer. Tony never spoke again, but Steve had the distinct feeling that his presence alone had a calming effect on the billionaire. He only wished he could say the same for the wakeful Tony. Every time he fed, Tony would stiffen up and shut down his face until he reached a point where he couldn't take it anymore and pulled away. They've yet to have the talk, but Steve would allude to it as best as he could.

On the same night, he broke one of his unspoken rules and traced a line from Tony's forehead to his chin. "Tell me what I can do to make you want this, I'll do it, I swear." Steve wasn't expecting a reply; it would be ridiculous to expect a reply from a sleeping body.

"Keep… biting…" Tony sighed into his pillow, his fists balling up next to his head.

"Are you…" Tony wasn't cognizant of their current conversation, and Steve duly noted that, but he couldn't get around the fact that Tony was dreaming about him. And if his nose was correct, it had managed to increase his testosterone levels in his system to the breaking point.

It would be quite counterproductive and, not to mention, embarrassing if Steve stayed any longer.

* * *

Tony took a deep breath as he tried to fix the contraption before him, it used to come so easy but now he was too distracted, too preoccupied with trying to keep Steve fed and _his_ mind intact. Juggling these responsibilities made him feel like he was conducting a balancing act.

The door opened automatically to let Steve in, what was the point keeping him locked out, the inevitable would come whether he was ready for it or not.

Tony looked up from his work; his breath caught in his throat when looked into Steve's mercurial eyes. There was something different about him, lethal almost, the sensation that coursed through his body didn't feel right.

This was not _his_ Steve.

"How are you Tony?" This was the same question he always asked; Steve was always worried about his health, his well-being. He'd engage in long talks, sometimes spanning hours before he bit Tony, all in the sake of calming him down.

But this time the question was laced with a deeper meaning, Steve didn't _care_ if he personally was okay, he was only asking because Tony was his only food supply – and if Tony was sick, so was his blood.

After discovering this distinction, Tony's entire body froze, he couldn't move an inch from the table and he felt sequestered in his own lab - in his own skin.

Steve quietly made his way to the paralyzed Tony, stopping and standing too close for comfort. As Steve toyed with Tony's hair he said, "You seem tense, is something wrong?" The mock concern was clear as day in his voice, but Tony answered anyways, though his mouth felt full of cotton and his throat closed involuntarily.

"You seem different today. Have you done anything I should be worried about?"

Steve grinned widely, his sharp incisors on full display; this was the first time Tony had ever laid eyes on them.

"I just woke up – Steve pushed Tony against the counter and leaned in – what could I possibly do in the span from there to here." Steve murmured against the heated skin of Tony's neck.

"I-I'm not quite sure, you could have snuck out for all I know." Tony answered back, unable to speak above a whisper.

"Mmm, you would know if I left, you can feel it – this connection we share, it works both ways." Steve mouthed against the flesh of Tony's neck.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to play with your food?" Tony asked, irritation masking his fear. If Steve was gonna bite him, he might as well do it and get it over with, and though this wasn't their typical way of standing, Tony was too tired to argue – besides, something told him Steve wouldn't oblige if he did.

Steve chuckled, placing small kisses along the alcove where Tony's neck met his shoulder sending small shivers down his spine.

This was new; Steve never showed any affection during his feeding sessions, it was probably due to Tony's efforts to keep it as professional as possible that didn't allow him the chance.

Tony wasn't about to say he liked it, but he'd be lying if he said he hated it.

Involuntarily, he arched his neck closer to Steve's mouth which had proceeded to suck lightly on the pliant skin. Tony's hands made it to Steve's shoulders pulling him closer to his body; regardless of what this new phase was about, Steve still needed to feed, and Tony was his provider.

Tony felt a small pinch in his jugular, but before he had time to react, his senses were flooded with that strange aphrodisiac that was uniquely Steve's. Tony allowed himself a couple of minutes of intense pleasure. The experience was unlike any other he'd ever had. But he had to stop it (always had to) so it wouldn't get out of hand.

"Tony, don't." Steve begged, his voice hoarse, once he sensed Tony's reluctance kicking in. _"Tell me what I can do to make you want this, I'll do it, I swear." _

That line sounded different, it sounded like the Steve he knew, the one who would ask permission before he bit, the one who would stop immediately after Tony told him to. This was the Steve Tony was accustomed to dealing with, and he seemed so far away, almost out of touch.

"Keep biting." Tony grumbled, pushing Steve's head down so he would be motivated to resume. And resume he did, biting down with vigor. In the same breath he cleared the counter behind Tony and placed him on it, achieving a better angle. Tony's legs and arms encircled Steve's entire abdomen like a boa constrictor, his entire brain clouding with that welcomed intoxication, but what followed felt strangely out of place. It was too… familiar. As if he'd done it before, which he knew he hadn't, not like this.

As Tony's body became more excited, he noticed things started to fade in and out of existence. By the time he realized what was happening, it was too lake, and he had woken up to a mess in his own sheets.

ooOOoo

Tony found himself in a similar situation the next night, the only thing that had changed was the tool in his hand.

He knew he wasn't having a lucid dream when Steve stopped at the door and asked if he could be let in. Like the answer would be anything but yes by this point.

"How are you Tony?" It was so subtle, the difference between Dream-Steve and Real-Steve, but there it was; the proof was in the inflection.

"I'm doing well Steve, thanks for asking." Tony's answer was always the same. Nothing changed from day to day, except for Tony's feelings towards the situation, those were always evolving.

Steve walked calmly towards the counter where he was working and leaned down, a tactic he employed to make himself look smaller. Tony noticed this every time, but it wasn't until now that he knew why Steve was doing this.

"I'm not scared of you, you know. It makes no difference to me if you bang your chest and claim to be a man." Tony said, his tone bordering sarcasm.

"I know you're not afraid of me, but I like to think that this whole situation makes us both nervous, so instead of complaining – maybe you should just give me your wrist and get this over with." Steve said tiredly. If Tony cared to admit, the blonde _was_ starting to look a little thin, his cheeks were a bit hallow, and his usually lively skin took a sickly-white pallor – and that had nothing to do with the venom in his veins.

"But weren't you thinking of…" Tony trailed off realizing, just in time, what he was about to suggest. It was repulsive, how far he'd fallen from his dignified ladder. He presented his wrist without complaint, enough he was exposing himself as it was, it was not quite necessary to do some more damage.

Steve took a deep breath and bit, letting his mouth fill with Tony's blood until it reached maximum capacity. He gulped the liquid down, whining internally when he forced himself to let go, but this was for Tony. The billionaire was tortured by their current predicament, even his dreams were plagued by this. He'd take as little as he could and find the rest of his nutrition elsewhere.

When Steve let his wrist go, Tony looked at him in surprise. He hadn't felt anything just yet.

"W-hat, Steve what?" Tony sputtered as his wrist lay on the counter seemingly untouched; even the normally blossoming rash remained centered at his wrist.

"I'm done, thank you. I feel satisfied now." Steve replied, doing everything in his power to not look at that wrist riddled with his bite-marks, it made his head spin just thinking how much more he could be getting… but no, this was for Tony.

"Bullshit!" Tony exclaimed, surprising the both of them.

"How can you tell if I'm full or not, it's not as if you know any _other _time." Steve retorted, lifting himself to his full height and practically gliding out of the room.

Tony was left standing there with his mouth open and his body aching for a little more.

"Jesus Christ… I'm an addict."

* * *

Steve spent a good forty minutes walking around downtown New York. Everyone smelled wonderful, and that thought had him walking faster and breathing slower.

Eventually he found an upscale restaurant that didn't require he be in a tuxedo.

"Table for one please." Steve said, he looked around the semi-crowded room, "somewhere near the back please."

"Right this way sir." The gentleman behind the podium said, guiding Steve and his menu down the aisles. "Here you are sir; your server will be right out."

"Thank you." Steve said. He opened his menu and went straight to the meats; the only thing he could think would suit the bill was a stake. If he could just order it raw…

"Hello sir, my name is Trevor and I will be serving you tonight. Could I start you off with something to drink?" The waiter caught Steve off guard, his scent… it mirrored Tony's almost identically. Steve had to blink a couple of times at the short blonde in order to make sure it was indeed a different person. Steve's throat started burning again and his gums were aching as he restrained his incisors from bursting through.

Steve cleared his throat and looked through the menu to distract himself and the awkward silence.

"Ah, what do you have?" Steve asked after finding it seemingly impossible to locate the beverages.

"A selection of the finest wines and champagnes, we also offer mixed drinks and the complimentary water." Trevor recited from memory; Steve nodded along with the list but decided that water was probably the safest choice.

"And while I get you that, are you ready to place your order?"

"Yes, could I have the steak please, raw?" Steve asked completely missing his slip-up.

"Do you mean rare, sir?" Trevor asked a bit confused.

"Of course, yes, they're so alike you know." Steve floundered, his entire face going red.

"Of course, no worries, we all make mistakes." Trevor said smiling brightly at him.

Steve calmed down after that, the boy's reassurance kept him from making a break for it as soon as the coast was clear. He kept toying with the idea of getting the young boy alone, maybe he could have more than two dinners that night… no, that would be wrong.

"Here you are sir; I made sure he prepared it extra-rare for that added flavor." Trevor said placing the food in front of Steve and winking.

"Thanks." Steve replied, eyeing Trevor and making sure he noticed. The waiter blushed, hard, and quickly walked away before he embarrassed himself.

The taste of cow-blood was the human equivalent to eating food with not salt: bland, but filling. It was the fullest he'd felt in weeks and no one had to suffer except for the cow and his bank-account.

He was finished with the steak in record time and soon ordered another. By the time he was done with the second serving, most of the patrons had left the establishment and Steve felt isolated amongst the empty tables.

Trevor made his way to Steve's table a little slower, it did not go unnoticed by the Super-Soldier that the young waiter had undone one of his buttons and ruffled up his hair (all probably violations of his code of conduct and dress code) to impress Steve.

"Should I send your complements to the Chef?" Trevor asked, taking a liberty on account of Steve's vivacious consumption of the meat.

"Indubitably." Steve replied, a small smile gracing his features.

"So… do you normally go to restaurants alone?" Trevor asked, leaning in a bit more than he had to in order to reach for the plates, incidentally baring his neck to Steve whose filled stomach did nothing to alleviate the strong need to bite into the white flesh.

"Mmm, not always, usually when I do go out to eat my teammates come with me." Steve replied after a seconds thought.

"Teammates huh, do you play a sport?" The young waiter asked as he stacked the plates on each arm.

"Something like that." Though that was an outright lie, explaining to him that he saved the world on a regular basis would not have gotten him closer to whatever he was trying to achieve.

"How interesting." Trevor said letting the last word hang on his tongue, his smile becoming more coquette as the night grew darker. He walked away with the plates and that's when Steve noticed a presence fast approaching. And it was angry.

"Sir! Sir! You need to state your name; you can't just burst in here! Sir!" The distressed front-man said to the man making his way towards Steve's table. Steve on the other hand raised both his eyebrows in surprise.

"What are you doing here Steve?" Tony asked murderously, he was trying to walk through the thin man and give Steve a piece of his mind, but he was also trying to deal with the completely irrational jealousy that had stemmed from seeing Steve flirt with the waiter.

"Eating, I thought that was what you did in a restaurant." Steve replied with a dead-pan expression on his face.

"Sir, if I could please have your name." The thin man asked in a pleading tone.

"Stark, Tony Stark." The genius finally relented and provided his name to the smaller man. In turn, his eyes widened and he apologized non-stop for not recognizing him sooner.

"No worries, it's not the first time someone's forgotten about me." Tony said looking pointedly at Steve.

The older man apologized again and retreated to his little podium near the entrance. At this time Trevor was returning with the bill, a dopey smile on his face until he realized the gentleman he was serving was no longer alone.

As soon as Trevor looked at Tony he swallowed his entire tongue, and it was not because he was now apparently serving Tony Stark either; when the billionaire looked at him it was as if Trevor's entire soul had been sucked out and spat on.

Tony's forced smile put the poor waiter on edge, causing his little heart to beat faster and Steve to notice the strong display of dominance play out from the sidelines.

"What is it that you'd like to order sir?" Trevor asked proud that he didn't trip over his own tongue when doing so.

"The Chef's special. And some of that white wine I hear so much about." Tony answered his sucrose-like attitude was worse than any other form of intimidation.

In a not-so-subtle move, Tony moved his hand to place it on Steve's clasped ones, making sure Trevor saw every second of it; leaving the waiter broken-hearted and Steve utterly confused.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Steve asked, slowly removing his hands and taking the bill from its confines.

"I got worried, you weren't returning any of my calls and I was afraid you were doing something irrational. And I was correct, what are you doing _flirting_ with baby-blues over there!" Tony asked making sure to keep his voice level with the tone of the environment.

"I didn't realize that I had any obligation to keep a monogamous relationship with someone who I didn't share anything with." Steve replied, perhaps a little harsher than he intended.

Tony's entire face collapsed in on itself. He thought they had… but Steve was right, they had nothing together. He was only fooling himself into thinking otherwise.

Steve was even _more _confused, he thought that was what Tony wanted to hear, wasn't he always harping about keeping it professional?

Before he could ask, Trevor interrupted bringing the select items Tony had ordered. Funny, Tony's appetite just flew out the window.

"Tony-"

"No, Steve, stop right there. I get it; I grossly miscalculated where this thing was going." Tony said biting savagely into the seemingly tasteless food, though he knew that if he weren't in this current mood it would probably be delicious.

"And where exactly was any of this going – Steve leaned closer so that their voices wouldn't be heard by prying ears – Every time I try to get closer, you push me away. I've been starving for the past two weeks all to placate you, and then the moment I do exactly what you want you freak out. _I don't know what you want Tony_." Steve confessed.

Tony locked eyes with Steve for a second then looked away; he stuffed his mouth and avoided answering the question.

It took Steve a moment to realize the slight blush on Tony's cheeks, the moment he breathed in again every other scent was dulled and his fangs came pushing back down with a vengeance.

"Would it be so surprising if I said I didn't know what I wanted either." Tony murmured. He took another bite to mask his uncharacteristic bashfulness.

Steve didn't know how to rebut that.

"We need to talk, but not here, somewhere we won't be interrupted." Steve said at last, pulling out his wallet to pay for the meal.

Tony agreed finishing his food with renowned vigor.

ooOOoo

The car ride was awkward to say the least, they were in a confined space and neither of them spoke a word. Steve started making his way to the lab when Tony grabbed his arm and pulled him towards their shared area.

"It would be safer if we did this in the bedroom." Tony said seriously, he didn't specify what _this_ was. He wasn't quite sure if he knew either.

Tony suggested they take a shower and return in thirty minutes. They both needed to clear their heads before any more words transpired.

Tony warred between taking a shower or a bath, in the end he decided on a bath. He needed something to submerge himself in, a physical manifestation on how he was feeling. The water and bubbles clung to his skin like another layer, he wanted nothing more than to submerge and never resurface. But that train of thought was quite dark and he had a responsibility.

Steve on the other hand was itching to get this conversation over with; he took a record time shower and donned his comfiest clothes. He wasn't quite sure what to do since Tony's door was still closed, so he simply paced in front of it. In his mind, he went over all the questions he wanted to ask, all the things they had put off.

To believe that this all started out with a kiss.

Steve was lost in thought when the door suddenly flung open and Tony stood on the other side.

"You should come in; I can hear you thinking from the bathroom." Tony said, making room so Steve could enter his bedroom. Tony thought twice about closing the door, and even more about locking it, but in the end he decided to do both.

Steve stood awkwardly in the middle of Tony's large room, it was the first time he'd been in there via invitation, the overwhelming scent of _him_ made his head dizzy— like it always did.

"You can sit on the floor or the bed, whatever you need to do to get comfortable." Tony said, still hovering close to the door. It was strange having someone in his bedroom for no other purpose but for speaking.

Steve decided to sit on the edge of the bed, as to not overstep his boundaries. Tony sat close enough to call it casual. His heart beat fast and both of them knew Steve could hear it.

"What is it that we need to talk about Steve?" Tony asked, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Cutting right to the chase are we?" Steve asked with forced nonchalance. Tony met his eyes then and said "What, was there anything else we needed to talk about, a preamble to this conversation perhaps, or were you gonna ask me about the weather?"

"No need to get so defensive, I was simply saying… you know what, fine. You know what I want to talk about?" Steve asked firmly.

"Yes, come on, I'm dying from anticipation here!" Tony replied.

"Us Tony, I wanna know how far you are willing to take this. I am completely content with leaving it the way it is. But when you send mixed signals, like at the restaurant, I don't know what to make of them." Steve wavered at the end, his feelings mixing with his words. "I'll go as far as you'll let me, I won't push you. But I need to know what's going on. We can't dance around the fire and not expect to one day fall in."

Tony felt that overwhelming need to comfort Steve, the same one that had overtaken him that day in the hole. He couldn't stand to see Steve so hopeless, with his entire frame slumped so solemnly. But at the same time, he had to realize what Steve was saying, the Super-Soldier was willing to take this _thing_ to a whole other level.

This required some deep thought from Tony.

It seemed like forever before the genius said or did anything. Steve was starting to feel hopeless with the situation.

He was about to take everything back when suddenly Tony grabbed his hand. Steve gasped when the billionaire placed his fingers on the base of his neck letting Steve feel how badly Tony's heart was beating.

"Every time you're near my heart gets like this. I can't control it and I know you can hear it. The only time it calms down is when you feed. There are other things too, I can't deny you anything; saying no to you is like trying to swim in a pool of concrete, basically impossible. And let's not get started on the irrational jealousy, if you even so much as look at anyone my body starts to bristle up and I see red. It can't be helped… a-and another thing that can't be helped is-

"I know, you don't have to say it." Steve interrupted, his hand now rested more fully on the flesh of Tony's neck.

"Normally these things could be resolved in the privacy of my own time, but even that is dwindling, if you haven't noticed you and I are the only ones awake at this time. And besides, I don't want to do it myself… I don't know why, but it's very frustrating." Tony confessed, his cheeks going from pink to red in a matter of seconds.

Steve placed his other hand on Tony's cheek, the billionaire looked up into the twin pools of care and longing… it was too much. The first to move was Steve; he pulled the genius into the kiss. It was just the pressing of lips at first, but then it developed into something much more adventurous. Steve let his previous kiss with the billionaire influence his current actions, and much like the last time, it yielded the same results.

Steve's saliva held small traces of venom in it, making Tony's body react similarly to that of a man who's been separated from something he loved for too long.

It didn't take long for Tony to become rabid and for the kiss to turn into a battle of dominance. Steve's hands had made their way to Tony's hips and Tony had managed to climb into Steve's lap, running his fingers through the blonde's hair.

Tony came up for air, since Steve was seemingly _Aquaman_ and could hold his breath for minutes at a time.

Tony didn't mean to say it, or at least, he didn't mean to sound so wrecked saying it. But Steve kept kissing and sucking on his neck that it kind of just came out. "Bite me." Tony begged, his entire body on high alert for that one moment where the venom would flow in his veins again.

Steve actually growled at the command; he pulled Tony closer by the waist until there was nothing separating them but their clothes and bit, he was still cognizant enough to be gentle on Tony's skin.

The billionaire couldn't help it, he moaned, his entire body going limp in Steve's arms as the blonde fed.

Tony could feel the point of no return fast approaching, but before he could even think to say anything, Steve switched locations. The buildup receded some as his body tried to reorient itself and redirect the blood flow. This pattern continued on for several minutes, enough to let Tony get used to the rise and fall of his body. At the very least, when Steve was finished Tony didn't feel as if he had a rock in between his legs.

That being said, he was still very much wrapped up like a present around Steve. Tony excused himself and climbed off, promptly getting under his sheets and covering himself up.

"That was different." Tony commented a little bit later, after both their hearts had quit pounding.

"Yeah…" Steve was happy; a goofy smile replaced his normally serious face. He was full _and_ satisfied. And as an added bonus, Tony didn't seem quite so upset.

"Whatever you did, you should do it again, but not right now. I need to go to bed." Tony buried himself under his sheets then peeked out of them for a second to whisper. "You can stay if you'd like to."

Steve felt himself turn red, he would have come in a couple of hours later regardless, but it was nice to have a proper invitation. Tony ordered for lights-off and buried himself deeper under the sheets, his body language indicated that Steve was more than welcome to join him on the other side, as long as he kept his own body above the sheets.

And it was in this moment right here, that their relationship started to shift. Things started to change between them; whether they liked it or not.

* * *

**Yayyy, another day another chapter! Please tell me how you enjoyed that installment. **


End file.
